


Just Connecting

by PompousPickle



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 1x12, Coda, Episode Tag, John eventually accepts that offer and you cannot convince me otherwise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another episode coda. The end of 1X12. <br/>"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to get that drink now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Connecting

Dorian hadn’t been expecting the knock on the lab door. But he had been hoping to hear it. Rudy got to the door before he could pull himself away from the charging chamber. He was wide awake and removing himself from the bed by the time John had walked through the door.

“D…Detective Kennex!” Rudy said, a bit loudly as he glanced over his shoulder towards Dorian. “To what do we owe the honor?”

John only glanced around the lab with his jaw clenched tightly. His shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were searching. If Dorian didn’t know better, he would have thought John was nervous, perhaps a little apprehensive. Finally, John’s eyes rested on Dorian and he gave a very small smile before speaking again.

“Yeah. I was wondering if you’d like to get that drink now.”

If Dorian had a heart, it would have lurched.

Instead, he merely relaxed his shoulders, echoing John’s posture. “Sure man. Sounds good.”

Rudy glanced between the two of them for only a second. Dorian widened his eyes and smiled, trying his hardest to send Rudy a message, to tell him not to go. To not say what he was sure Rudy was going to say.

But Rudy didn’t get the message. Within a minute, the man was grinning as well and grabbing his coat. “Alright! Another night on the town with the Three Musketeers! Where to, fellow bachelors? O’Nally’s? Leo’s? Bar Neely’s? Oh! We could do a pub crawl!”

“Let’s skip Leo’s for now,” John said, nearly grunting as he straightened out his jacket and looked at Dorian for a long time. Dorian didn’t say anything. But he kept his eyes trained on Kennex, searching for a sign, for any smile or motion that might give his motives away, that might say what Dorian really wanted him to say.

“Well, Bag of Bolts? You coming or what?” John tilted his head towards the door, a small smile creeping onto his face. And Dorian couldn’t have said no if he tried.

\---

“You know, if you tried to sleep on your back less, then you probably wouldn’t snore as much,” Dorian added mid-conversation as John took another bite from his burger. Watching Rudy flail about trying to impress woman lost its entertaining factor a while ago. So the two sat down and John ordered food and a few drinks. It wasn’t Leo’s. And it certainly wasn’t a date with Valerie. But it was better than being alone.

“Alternatively, if I could find someone to actually sleep _with_ , I wouldn’t sleep on my back as much,” John added. “Not that you’d know, sleeping standing up. By the way, the ‘electric sheep’ thing, is that true or do you not have dreams at all?”

Dorian snorted out a laugh and thought about it for a moment. “I dream. Processes, really. My central system breaks down the most important parts of my day and files them into my memory drive. I replay the important things, the things I feel the most strongly about.”

 “Huh.” John took a French fry and put it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Forget I asked then.”

And they talked, for a while. And John drank for a while longer. And Rudy made a fool of himself and John did his best to pretend that he didn’t know him while Dorian came to the rescue. And in the end, most of the night was just spent between John and Dorian. Two people over dinner. Just connecting.


End file.
